


If You Wanted A Kiss, You Could Just Ask

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre Third War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Sylvanas watched with delight how Jaina's cheeks became even redder. The elf watched her tuck that stray lock of hair behind her ear before she moved, planting another lingering kiss on the elf’s cheek.“Thank you.” Jaina whispered, her breath ghosting over the reddened skin.“Don’t mention it.” Sylvanas breathed out, ignoring how the tips of her ears twitched in glee. She saw a pattern there, so she already planned another trip to the market tomorrow.





	If You Wanted A Kiss, You Could Just Ask

Sylvanas headed for Kirin Tor, sent there by her mother to deliver reports and other correspondence to Archmage Antonidas. She was passing through the market suddenly stopped at one of the market’s stalls, her eyes zoning in on a set of fine silver-plated rune-carving tools. Her ears perked up immediately and she stepped closer. Short chat with the merchant and a quick exchange, and she was happily back on her way with a nice wooden box under her arm.

She nodded to the guards at the bottom of the stairs and quickly made her way up, covering two steps at a time. She turned right, going for the portal that would take her for the living quarters of the Mages. Being ahead of her schedule, she could afford the detour first.

One portal and a few turns down the halls and Sylvanas was before the door she needed. Taking a look at herself, making sure that her armor was as pristine as always, and passing a hand over her hair, the elf knocked.

The door went open and Sylvanas felt her cheeks warm up just a bit, her lips spreading into a wide smile.

“Sylvanas!” Jaina exclaimed, pulling the elf into a hug.

“Hello, Jaina.” The Ranger sighed happily as she held the young woman close.

“Why didn’t you send a message that you’d be visiting?” Jaina chastised, looking up at her.

“This was a rather spontaneous and fast decision.” Sylvanas admitted. “Just delivering some correspondence to Antonidas and then bringing some back to Silvermoon when he has what I need. But first.” She took the box from under her left arm, passing it to Jaina. “Saw these on the market and thought you might enjoy them.”

Jaina frowned as she took the box and opened it, her eyes going wide. “Sylvanas, no. I can’t-”

“You can. I’m not taking it back. I have no use for it.” The elf countered.

“These are too nice, Sylvanas. You shouldn’t have.” Jaina mumbled, her fingers skimming over the shining silver plating.

“It is but nothing.” Sylvanas said, smiling warmly at the Mage. “I wanted to get these for you.”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas for a long moment before she grabbed the elf by the shoulder and pulled her down, pressing lips to her cheek, lingering there for a moment too long.

“Thank you, Sylvanas.”

The tips of the elf’s ears twitched and her cheeks warmed up ever so slightly more. She smiled down at Jaina, before reluctantly taking a step back.

“I have to go, but if you have time tomorrow, maybe we could walk around the city?”

Jaina's face lit up. “Of course! I shall be free after midday.”

“I will see you at the bottom of the main stairs then.”

* * *

The next day they’d met an hour after midday and headed into the market.

Sylvanas didn’t even care where they were heading. Jaina was holding her hand and it was all that mattered.

The whole time Jaina was holding the elf’s hand, talking about her recent research and asking Sylvanas about family and anything else interesting that had happened in her life. Sylvanas would answer, but then direct the conversation back where Jaina could talk. Belore, she loved listening to her talk.

They wandered the market, looking at the stalls and wears. Sylvanas stopped when she noticed another stand with magical attributes and artifacts. Making sure that Jaina wasn’t paying attention, the Ranger sneaked over, eyes skimming over the wears.

“Is there anything specific you’re looking for?”

Sylvanas looked at the merchant, smiling. “I… I’m not sure. My friend is a Mage, and I thought about getting her a small gift and…” She trailed off, her attention captured by a beautifully crafted leather bag, embroidered with blue thread. “What about this?” She pointed at the thing.

“Ah, the bag of holding. A fine choice, but a bit on the pricy side.”

“Bag of holding?”

“Enchanted leather bag that allows one to store quite a few things in it and weighting as an empty bag the whole time.”

“How much?”

“As I said, it’s on a pricy side for a gift to a friend-”

“Money is not an issue.”

The man gave her a long look before his expression softened. He named the price and silently packaged the purchase. He handed it over to Sylvanas, taking the money in turn. “Rather a special friend you have then.”

“She is.” The elf said, thanking the man and, tucking the bag under her arm, went to find Jaina.

That wasn’t that hard of a task. She found Jaina by a baker’s stall, as the human was in the middle of purchasing some pastries.

“Ah, there you are!” Jaina said, accepting the bag with treats from the merchant. “Got something?”

Sylvanas only hummed in response, following the human to a park. They both chuckled when a bunch of children ran pass them, laughing and squealing happily. Jaina tugged Sylvanas towards one of the trees, the two settled in the shadow of one.

“So, what did you get?”

Sylvanas chuckled at the Mage’s curiosity, passing the bundle over. “I got it for you, actually.”

“Sylvanas.” Jaina's tone was, again, slightly stern, but her freckles-dusted cheeks did take on the slightly redder hew; which made the elf think that she didn’t mind being chastised that much. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” She watched Jaina pull away the wrapping, her eyes going wide when she saw what it was.

“Sylvanas, no. This… Do you even know that this is?”

“I was told that it was a useful thing.” The Ranger shrugged her shoulders. “And I know that you carry a lot of things with you. And this might make it easier for you.” She looked at Jaina, smiling warmly, her hand twitching to push a loose strand of hair behind Jaina's ear. “And it’s always nice to see you smile.”

Sylvanas watched with delight how Jaina's cheeks became even redder. The elf watched her tuck that stray lock of hair behind her ear before she moved, planting another lingering kiss on the elf’s cheek.

“Thank you.” Jaina whispered, her breath ghosting over the reddened skin.

“Don’t mention it.” Sylvanas breathed out, ignoring how the tips of her ears twitched in glee. She saw a pattern there, so she already planned another trip to the market tomorrow.

* * *

Alleria stared in surprise at Sylvanas entering a book store in Silvermoon. Wasn’t she supposed to be in Dalaran for two more days? With a frown she followed. The Ranger walked over to her sister who browsed the shelves in… magic tomes section?

Alleria leaned over Sylvanas’ shoulder, saying right into her ear, “What are you doing?”

 _“Anar'alah belore!”_ Sylvanas yelped, jumping and almost dropping the book she was holding. She wriled around, glaring up at her sister. “What are _you_ doing?!”

“Wondering why you are here and not in Dalaran.” Alleria stated, looking pointedly around. “And perusing an arcane section of a book store.”

“Reasons.” Sylvanas grumbled, picking a couple more books from the shelf.

Alleria smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. “Ah, yes. Does this reason happen to have golden hair, blue eyes and freckles by any chance?”

“Shut up.” Sylvanas grumbled, taking the books to the front, Alleria following behind her, self-satisfied smirk on her lips the whole time.

“Tell Jaina I say hi!” Alleria called after Sylvanas who headed back towards the portal to Dalaran, receiving a rude hand gesture in return.

* * *

Sylvanas watched with a smile as Jaina looked through the books, her eyes wide and full of wonder, fingers touching the covers and the pages with almost reverence.

“Sylvanas- I- You- Ho- Why?”

“You always talk about how you wanted to get your hands on some of quel’dorei arcane tomes, so I thought that I’d get you a few.”

“Sylvanas-”

“It is fine, Jaina.”

The human stared up at the elf, her eyes skipping over Sylvanas’ features. She took a step closer and pulled her down for what Sylvanas was hoping. Another kiss to the cheek. And was it her the imagination or were Jaina's lips way too close to the corner of her own.

She closed her eyes, sighing dreamily, feeling Jaina's warmth so close to her.

“Also,” Sylvanas felt a shiver ran down her spine at feeling Jaina's breath so close to her lips as she spoke, “if you wanted a kiss, you could just ask.”

Sylvanas stared at the wall as Jaina stepped back, turning her back to the elf and going back to looking at the books. Sylvanas felt her cheeks burn hot when she stepped closer to the human, tugging softly at the back of her robes.

“Can I ask for one now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: private95.tumblr.com


End file.
